


Stereotypes

by Babsroe



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babsroe/pseuds/Babsroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon. Your typical high school jock. Captain of the football team and a swarm of girls behind him everywhere he goes. You don't get more typical than that. </p>
<p>Merlin Emrys. Your typical nerd. Works in the library, sits at the front of the class and is generally ignored. Typical, right? </p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably full of mistakes because I haven't read it through and I have no one to beta it for me and I'm lit too lazy to do it myself so I apologise for this shitty fic.

  


Arthur Pendragon. Your typical high school jock. Captain of the football team and a swarm of girls behind him everywhere he goes. You don't get more typical than that. 

Merlin Emrys. Your typical nerd. Works in the library, sits at the front of the class and is generally ignored. Typical, right? 

Wrong.  

Now everybody is stereotypical. Even you. Yes, you. Whether it be the high school jock versus nerd stereotype or the 'all teenagers are thugs' stereotype that some people seem to have adopted. Stereotypes aren’t always bad, people just tend to think they are. 

But Arthur and Merlin, they are anything but a stereotype. Anything but typical really, though from the outside looking in one would not know that.  

You see Arthur and Merlin, well, they are Arthur and Merlin. A secret, yes, but still two sides of the same coin. Of course their closest friends know. Gwen, Lancelot, Leon and Morgana were the ones who schemed to get them together in the first place, sick of seeing their friends zone out every two minutes as they admired each other from afar.  

To everyone else though, they are what they seem to be. Modern day stereotypes.  

I suppose you could class what they have together as a stereotype. You know, a secret love. A secret that they tell themselves is for the greater good. A secret that sometimes gets on Merlin's last nerve.  

It was a Tuesday after school, Arthur, Merlin and a few others were at their local coffee shop getting their daily dose of caffeine. Of course, Merlin and Arthur couldn't be 'together' together, not when other people were around. And as if that wasn't pain enough for Merlin he couldn't help but sit across from Arthur and watch him get closer and closer to this girl.  

He pulled his phone from his pocket and shot Arthur a text.  

 _5:07_  
_From Merlin, To Arthur._  
_She'll be sitting on your lap if you aren't careful_

 _5:08_  
_From Arthur, To Merlin._  
_Jealous?_

Merlin glared at Arthur, watching as the girl tried to look over his shoulder at his phone. Merlin slid his own back into his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. Arthur flashed him a brilliant smile and leaned back into the conversation he was having before Merlin had text him.  

Draining the rest of his coffee, Merlin carried on glaring at the two across the table thinking of every which way he was going to make it obvious that he didn’t like what was going on. Gwen patted his shoulder and Merlin leaned over to see what she was showing him. It ended up being a meme about a puppy in a sweater and as cute as it was it did not stop his misery.  

Arthur clearly noticed something was wrong and said his goodbyes to the group, pulling Merlin from the coffee shop by his wrist insisting that both of them had a project to work on.  

"Hey I was having a good time!" Merlin complained, tugging his arm back though he continued to walk next to Arthur.  

"Clearly you weren't Merlin." 

"Yes I was, me and Gwen were laughing at puppies in sweaters." He insisted.  

"Gwen was laughing, you were pretending, look Merlin I know you better than to think that you were actually enjoying yourself."  

Merlin huffed a sigh, "Okay so maybe I wasn't, I'm just tired."  

"Come back to mine, my father's in Italy on a business trip." Arthur suggested, though Merlin looked hesitant. "And if you're tired you can sleep on my bed while I do the English assignment," Arthur continued.  

"Fine," Merlin said, "as long as you make me pancakes."  

Arthur glared playfully at Merlin, pushing his shoulder gently, "I will make you pancakes." Arthur agreed. They made it to Arthur's house in no time, flinging their bags to one side of Arthur's room they both flopped to the bed.  

After a moments silent Arthur spoke, "did I upset you?" He asked, head turned to the ceiling.  

With a quiet grunt Merlin pushed himself up and rolled over so that he was hovering above Arthur. "No you didn't upset me."  

"You looked upset." Arthur argued, brushing his fingers over Merlin's cheek.  

Merlin's laugh pushed out of him unexpectedly, lips curling into a smile, "No," He said, lowering himself down so he could kiss Arthur gently, trailing soft kisses down his jaw and to his neck. There he sucked mark after angry red mark into his skin. Reaching Arthur's collarbone Merlin nuzzled his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. 

"I love you." Arthur said finally.  

Merlin pushed himself up so he could look at Arthur's face, smile crawling onto his face, "I love you too." He said and started on the other side of Arthur's neck. 

*** 

Gwen dropped her tray to the table next to Arthur, dragging the chair loudly from under the table. "You won't believe the amount of people talking about your new girlfriend. I still don't know where they get the idea from-" Gwen said to Arthur, stopping short when she noticed the array of marks on Arthur's neck. "Well someone was busy last night." She said, prodding one of the larger marks with her finger.  

"Oh give over would you? I've already had Morgana try to count them all. And the amount of teasing I got at football practice is ridiculous."  

Leon laughed loudly, slapping a hand on the table. "Gwaine was right though princess!" He exclaimed earning a glare from Arthur.  

"Gwaine was right about what?" Merlin asked as he slid into the seat across from Arthur, smirking as his eyes caught Arthurs.  

"Don't even think about telling him Leon, or I'll gut you myself."  

Leon pouted childishly before shrugging and stuffing his remaining food into his mouth. "Whatever princess, I'll just tell Morgana instead." He said. 

"Oh, and by the way," Merlin started, "that girl from yesterday, Valerie? Victoria?-" 

"Vivian." Everyone chorused.  

"Vivian, thanks, purposely sat next to me in History to ramble on about how Arthur's a player! Can you believe that? I couldn't say anything obviously but honestly if Valerie doesn't-" 

"Vivian." 

"If Vivian doesn't keep away from me I can’t be responsible for my actions." Merlin finished.  

Arthur grinned at him and nudged Merlin's foot with his own. "Is that jealousy I see?" He asked smugly.  

Merlin smirked, lifting a hand to prod at the same mark Gwen had. Arthur scowled at him and moved himself away from Merlin's hand. 

"Arthur don't be like that, you know you like it." Merlin joked, stealing one of Arthur's chips. 

"What? Being mocked by the entire team or feeling the constant reminder of what you did last night-" 

"Please don't go into detail." Gwen pleaded. 

"No, I mean the constant attention." Merlin offered. Arthur slapped his hand away as he attempted to steal another chip from Arthur's plate, completely disregarding the ones in front of him.  

“Next time I won't let you do it so high.” Arthur sighed.  

***  

“Arthur!” Lancelot shouted across the yard. Arthur looked up from his phone to see most of the group waiting for him at the gate. "You coming?" 

"No." Arthur called back, pointing to the building behind himself, "Merlin."  

Lancelot nodded in understanding and the group quickly disappeared down the road.  

"I am so sorry, Kilgarah always keeps us, I swear he can't see the bloody clock." Merlin ranted as he appeared from the building, earning a few snickers and agreements from his  classmates. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.  

"Lance, Gwen, Leon and Morgana went to get coffee, the rest I think have gone home and you, Merlin, are coming with me." Arthur explained, grabbing Merlin's wrist and half dragging him across the field to the sport hall.  

"An adventure!" Merlin exclaimed, "Arthur and Merlin travelling far and wide to reach-"  

"The back of the sport hall." Arthur cut in, "It's hardly an adventure Merlin."  

Merlin frowned at the back of Arthur's head as they walked, twisting his wrist so he could slide his hand into Arthur's. Hidden by trees and bushes Arthur and Merlin walked along the back of the hall until they reached an alcove in the buildings structure big enough the fit them both in.  

Arthur pulled Merlin in front of himself and pushed him back against the wall, pressing himself close until they were both effectively hidden.  

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned, linking their fingers together.  

"Payback." Arthur replied and pressed Merlin's hands to the wall above his head.  

Merlin looked at Arthur innocently, tilting his head to the side. "Payback for what?" He asked, pushing forward to nose at Arthur's neck.  

"You bloody well know what." Arthur breathed and pushed him back against the wall to start the attack on Merlin's neck.  

"Fuck." Merlin groaned, tilting his head to give Arthur better access. Arthur sucked and licked and bit until he was satisfied with the mark, pulling back to admire his work.  

"If that’s payback," Merlin started breathlessly, "Then what's punishment gonna be."  

"You'll just have to find that out won't you." Arthur said. "Come on, wanna come and enjoy my last night of freedom before father returns from Italy?"  

Merlin nodded, "Only if we can order pizza though." He said and followed Arthur out of the alcove. He stopped just before they left the hidden security of the trees though and tugged Arthur beck towards him, kissing him gently. "I love you."  

"I love you too." Arthur replied, kissing Merlin again before guiding him out onto the field.  

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> We should all thank Cam for this, she likes to ruin my life with headcanons and I like to attempt to ruin yours by writing them.


End file.
